


vulnerability

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vulnerability, idiots in love tbh, this is some hardcore fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is the only one who gets to see his vulnerability and that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything basically 
> 
> this is complete fiction 
> 
> all mistakes are my own :)

Imagine Person A is usually the more cool and stoic one im the relationship. Imagine Person A falls asleep wrapped around Person B. Person A, while still asleep, suddenly holds Person B tighter, as if they’re having a bad dream. Person B whispers to them, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Person A, still asleep, doesn’t answer but holds Person B even tighter. Person B hugs the sleeping Person A back, saying “Shh, it’s okay.”

\+ +

Jonny is always the calm and collected one out of the Kazer pairing. Jonny doesn't party or drink as much as Patrick does, Jonny doesn't do scandalous things, Jonny is not vulnerable, and Jonny is simply _not_ reckless. 

After their loss to the Stars, the whole locker room was ready for Jonny to break down. Patrick watched with curious eyes from the bench as he slowly untied his laces.   
Everyone was silent, watching Jonny with blank stares and worried minds. 

Patrick knew better though. He knew Jonny wouldn't let his vulnerable side out for them. 

When Shawzy flinches when Jonny sits down next to him, Jonny mumbles, "what's up with everyone?"

"Waiting for your explosion, I guess." Shawzy finally shrugs. "Dunno. I guess everyone is kind of in a bad mood after the loss."

Patrick got up and sat down next to Jonny as Coach Q came in, slightly red in the face. 

"Okay. What the _FUCK_ was that out there?"

Jonny let his head drop and he kept silent through the whole rant. 

\- -

When Jonny is curled up in a small ball with his head resting in Kaner's lap, the hotel tv was making background noise, Kaner was surprised when Jonny's arms tightened around him. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Jonny didn't respond considering he was knocked out, he just dug his face deeper into Kaner's stomach. 

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here."

Pat isn't sure if Jonny is having a nightmare or he is seeing one of the few times Jonny is extremely vulnerable. 

Pat just let his fingers trail through Jonny's hair and massage his scalp. He let his fingers trail down his neck, mapping his way through the galaxy of scars located there. 

Jonny whimpered quietly in his sleep, tugging Pat closer to him. 

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Pat repeated over and over again. "It's always going to be okay."

\- -

Jonny wakes up the next morning to find himself still curled into a small ball and what the hell was he doing?

He stretched and maneuvers around Kaner, he can let him sleep for fifteen more minutes before they have to make team breakfast, and heads to his suitcase to throw a hoodie on and a beanie because his hair was a mess. 

Kaner let out a groan as he buried himself deeper in the mound of blankets. 

"Morning." Jonny offered as he tugged his beanie over his head. 

Jonny smiled as Kaner groaned again and looked at Jonny through his eyelashes. He looked so vulnerable, something Jonny really wish he wasn't. 

\- -

Kaner hid his smirk behind a hand after he rests his hand on Jonny's thigh and Jonny jumps at team breakfast. 

Jonny intertwines their fingers and smiles at Kaner and Kane knows he is the only one who gets to see Jonny vulnerable and he's okay with that.


End file.
